Unexpected Visitor
by It-Was-Me
Summary: There was a new Rogue in the city. He wasn't like all of the other misers who didn't give back to the people of the Lower City. This new Rogue was called George, and everyone had already heard about him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Tamora Pierce owns George Cooper.

Unexpected Visitor

There was a new Rogue in the city. He wasn't like all of the other misers who didn't give back to the people of the Lower City. This new Rogue was called George, and everyone had already heard about him. To his friends he could be a very jocular man, but to his enemies, he was always daunted.

He was coming down from his quarters when a fracas erupted in the common sitting place. George easily broke up the two contentious young men, and corroborated the true story from one of his trustees to tell him what started this fight.

In his cursory way to break up the fight, he did not see the other young man with a silver glint of a knife hidden in his big hands. This new lad just arrived this morning to seek the position of King of Thieves. What he didn't know was how cunning George can be. So when the lad came up behind the Rogue, he didn't even register that George had swiftly knocked the blade out of his hands, and was now behind him with his own blade to the lad's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Sorry for not updating as quickly as I anticipated. I was busy all week getting ready for my dance show that I had this weekend. Enjoy!**

_So when the lad came up behind the Rogue, he didn't even register that George had swiftly knocked the blade out of his hands, and was now behind him with this own blade to the lad's neck._

_--_

"What are you doin' here, sneakin' up on the King of Thieves?" George hissed quietly in the lad's ear.

"I just came to talk to the Rogue. I didn't know that it would be you!" he hurriedly stammered.

"What do you wanna say to me? I'm listening." George replied, smiling to himself for scaring the lad.

"My name is Marek, and I came here for the throne of King of Thieves. But I don't wanna to die fightin' for it," he quickly added.

George used his Sight to see if the new lad, Marek, was lying to him. It surprised the Rogue when it turned out that Marek was telling the truth. He also noted that they could become friendly rivals in the near future. _He was very bold to tell me he wanted the throne, but didn't want to die, _George thought. _No one I've ever fought against had such enthusiasm, _he added. _Well, it couldn't hurt to have a few close friends down here in the city, especially if you are a new Rogue, _he concluded.

"Ok, I'll fight you for the throne, and I won't kill you. I don't have to worry about you killing me, because that won't happen. I'm gonna let you go right now. Don't you dare start with any tricks on me because I will slit your throat." George slowly loosened his grip on Marek and turned to face his new opponent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(A/N) I just wanted to thank HighwayWench for helping me to write last chapter and this one. Thanks for the ideas. I also wanted to thank those of you who reviewed! Some more reviews would be helpful**.

_George slowly loosened his grip on Marek and turned to face his new opponent._

George grabbed the blade from his back side and quickly landed a blow on Marek's shoulder. Marek re-adjusted his grip on his blade and side-stepped to the left of George to strike him on his cheek, but George was silent as a cat when he knocked Marek to his knees and discharged him of his blade. George was just about to land a blow to the head when Marek swiftly got out of the way and knocked George's knife across the floor.

_The lad is pretty good. I can't make another mistake like that. But damn, he sure is quick!_ George thought silently to himself.

The fight with the Rogue brought a lively spirit to the common sitting place inside the Dancing Dove. Everyone had their attention on the two young men fighting to overtake the other. There were bets on who was going to win the fight.

"Tis' the new lad that's goin' to win for sure!" a man with a scar above his left eyebrow said excitedly to the man sitting next to him.

"The King, no doubt about it, will win this with no scratch on him," the man replied, boasting confidence to his neighbor. "I bet you a silver noble the Rogue is going to put a stop to this once and for all."

The two men shook each others hand and watched with more anticipation for opponent to win.

George quickly pulled to wrist knives and was fighting with both armed hands. Marek didn't see the fast movement of George's knives sweeping in a great arch to his left side. Marek stepped to the right and just missed the tip on the blade. George used the pause in which Marek used to move out of his attack and kicked him on the ground and brought the blade to Marek's neck.

Marek looked at George with much more respect than he had before entering the inn.

"I yield," Marek said with awe in his voice.

"I knew ye would," George said with a twinkle in his eye. And with that he put out his hand and gave it to Marek so he could lift him from the floor.

"Ye were pretty good if I do say so myself. Most people aren't as fast as you were. They would have been dead ten minutes ago.

"I yield," Marek said with awe in his voice.

"I knew ye would," George said with a twinkle in his eye. And with that he put out his hand and gave it to Marek so he could lift him from the floor.

"Ye were pretty good if I do say so myself. Most people aren't as fast as you were. They would have been dead ten minutes ago.

**(A/N)Please remember to Review! Criticism would gladly be taken if needed.**


End file.
